rlsserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannahchelsea
hannahchelsea used to be one of The Elders of the server, the elite group that has existed since the First Age however since a difficulty with timing it was determined that she actually wasn't. Following several 'heated discussions' hannahchelsea was deemed as the special one'' ''as determined by herself so that she could feel special. hannahchelsea is one of the most prolific builders and miners on the server, and appears online most nearly every day. She has proven to be quite experienced in Minecraft however her knowledge of modding or anything to do with software is extremely lacking, often partaking in the .jar File Deprivation. Amongst her many fine and important talents, she's most well known for her ability to spam the Facebook with pointless crap and become attached to things that don't exist (see the Benjy and Alfie incident). As well as talking to herself on the server, even when she herself has not been playing, most commonly lyrics from popuar songs or random babble that makes no coherent sense to anyone, including herself. Hannahchelsea is actually currently on break from the server, after some serious thinking she decided that she needs to actually do some work for herself. It saddens her to leave the server and the friends she has but at the moment it's the best for her. Plus she just isn't happy with minecraft at the moment. But please, take no notice of her, she's just going through a phase. She'll be back before you know it! (Well, maybe not) Notable Construction Projects The hovel The first home of hannahchelsea. When she first joined the server she dug into the side of a mountain and formed a small home with a crafting table, three furnaces and a double chest. In it she dug down in the hope of locating basic resources needed to continue with her journey through the server. This was then abandoned when hannahchelsea had gotten enough cobblestone, iron and diamond to feel comfortable to build a proper home. The tree platform After the hovel, hannahchelsea took a liking to being in the open air and thus went on to produce a home in the trees, a large platform made of jungle tree wood and wooden planks taken from the local trees. With a farm, bedroom and well that 'hid' her valuables. After realising that the platform was not suitable for a person of her wealth and attributes hannahchelsea went on to plan the wizards tower The Wizards Tower After growing tired of the platform, hannahchelsea began the Wizards Tower. Using a template from the internet, because she could, she crafted the tower from cobblestone, glass and blue wool. The tower is still incomplete as hannahchelsea has gone on to other building projects, such as St Hannahsburg, the St Hannahsburg tower and the swamp town. Spawn fountain After the Mirgrad circle was completed, hannahchelsea volunteered to reate a fountain with decoration to finish off the ambience of the main spawn area. Since the creation hannahchelsea has frequently returned to fix the water, after a griefing incidence, as well as replace flowers that have gone missing. St Hannahsburg St Hannahsburg is a peaceful and quiet hamlet situated near Mirgrad, that was undertaken after Mirgrad was first developed. Currently it consists of the Knitting Room, the wool shop, Grandma Russell's Old Fashioned Bakery, a flower stand, large farm, wool farm, cow/sheep/pig farm, a memorial to Benjy and Alfie, the Slaughter House, bistro and butchers, and a winter home for hannahchelsea. With plans for an agricultural shop, other homes and many other shops to come in the future. As of this moment, this is the area that hannahchelsea is the most proud of, even though she has frequently said that she does not like how it looks as it's very primitive in comparison to Smiley's village or even to the skyscrapers within the inner circle of Mirgrad. The St Hannahsburg Tower When more skyscrapers were needed, hannahchelsea volunteered to construct a skyscraper up to sky level. Using stone bricks, glass and glowstone. The exterior is complete, as are a few of the interior levels, however there are more to complete. The other floors have recently been abandoned due to the lack of resources available and because hannahchelsea has gone onto other builds around Mirgrad, St Hannahsburg and indeed other parts of Minecraftia. Swamp Town The most recent building endeavour of hannahchelsea. Currently all that exists is the new home of hannahchelsea but having recently said to kieranvs that she will construct more in Minecraftia, there are plans to expand on this and create a new town on the Swamp island. Controversial incidents concerning hannahchelsea The dyed sheep During the creation of the Wizards Tower, hannahchelsea created a beautiful herd of gorgeous royal blue sheep, which were her pride and joy as she constructed the tower. However, before she was able to get enough blue wool for the roofs hannahchelsea discovered her precious blue sheep had been dyed a common white colour. A trial followed of kindebeno56, but he was found not-guilty of the offence of dying the sheep. The case has gone cold and hannahchelsea was forced to cull the white sheep and breed the blue ones again. The signs After completion of the Wizards Tower, random signs began showing up on the main floor. No one ever came forward to say they'd been the signs menace however the messages written upon the signs has slightly unhinged hannahchelsea, as many other players will tell you. Alfie and Benjy Following many trecks into the wilderness, hannahchelsea came across a beautiful wolf, and having just slayed a few skeletones was able to tame him. She named him Benjy and she loved him greatly. They went everywhere together, and Benjy was present during the first construction of Mirgrad and St Hannahsburg. However one day when hannahchelsea went to check on him in his doghouse, she discovered he was not there. After a rampage on Facebook it was decided that Benjy was indeed never coming back. And thus she constructed the grave site for him and was given an egg from kieranvs because he felt sorry for her. So the new dog was called Alfie and she loved him even more. However many players called her crazy for loving pixels and feeling affection for them. Even talking to them if she was lonley enough. One day hannahchelsea discovered that Benjy's grave had been defaced, so replaced it with the monument Preatorianprax had previously constructed and she visited every day, showing how she still cared for her lost dog. She continued with her normal play until one fateful day hannahchelsea came online, specifically to go out to search for a companion for Alfie, probably of the female kind, or male kind, for hannahchelsea does not judge. It was then was hannahchelsea discovered that Alfie has also fallen to the hands of the injustice that is death. Following another rant on facebook, it was discovered by kieranvs that wolves can sometimes despawn due to bugs not yet fixed by Mojang. Since then hannahchelsea has not had another pet, and insistes she doesn't want one, when deep down her loneliness is driving her to want to leap off the top of the St Hannahsburg Tower. The Mirgrad cirlce building rage As a keen builder hannahchelsea has always kept in accordance with building regulations set by the Minecraftia building system however when constructing the Slaughter house in St Hannahsburg, hannahchesea was politely informed that she should not go any closer to the cirlce as there were plans of extending it. However hannahchelsea had had one of those days where this irritated her, and so defied the signs and built further back and posted angry things onto facebook, before realising it was in fact an Elder, joshephandjake, who had placed the signs. After realising that it was just a polite notice hannahchelsea apologised and went back to her normal life. The Mirgrad Ghost One day during the constuction of the St Hannahsburg Tower, hannahchelsea noticed some strange occurences on the server. As she was playing alone on the server she was extrememly freaked out by the odd events. First was the lava block, when on top of the tower hannahchelsea noticed a block of lava on the floor next to the base, and so when next on ground level went to make it safer by surrounding it by glass and making it look pretty. However when she got to the area where it had been before the lava had disappeared. Feeling slightly creeped out by this, hannachelsea went on to continue construction of the tower. In the following hour hannahchelsea noticed that things kept disappearing out of chests and weren't in her inventory as well as that animals she were breeding kept despawning. Following this hannahchelsea logged out for that evening as she was scared off by the 'ghost'. Later fellow Elder, kieranvs, informed her that the lava and animals despawning were caused by worldguard and that he'd fix it for. The things going from chests has yet to be explained. Popularity hannahchelsea likes to think she is friends with everyone on the server, with maybe the off exception but she would consider herself closest with kieranvs, josephandjake, voxproximity, PreatorianPrax and of course, carofnerds. There would only be one person who she would not consider her friend on the server, and that is kinderbeno56, although it was never proved there is a lot of evidence to prove that he was the one that murdered faithful companion and loving allie Benjy. An alliance has been formed between herself and PreatorianPrax which means that if she ever feel the need to start war on kinderbeno that he would be there to assist her and aid her in any way he could to end his tyranny over the server. (Though nothing really solid has been proven - he's a bastard none the less). Trivia *hannahcelsea is the most well known for rage quitting on the server, more often that not it occurs once a week *It has been rumored that the relationship that exists between herself and carofnerds is not nearly as platonic as it first appears *hannahchelsea is also known for her ability to spam the chat with Whitney Houston lyrics, more often than not about her undying love for a certain individual (kieranvs blates) *hannahchelse has been known to eat spiders eyes to feel the buzz of being poisoned even though she always has an awful lot of bread in her inventory *She has an unhealthy obsession with her coloured sheep